


明年今日

by linlinX



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Summary: 想来想去还是不能释怀，仿照《廊桥遗梦》写了个后续让他们再次相见





	明年今日

“你在开玩笑吗？妈必须跟爸爸葬在一起，我认为这是天经地义的事情，那片墓地父亲十年前就买下了。”入野家的二男猛地站起来，双手按在桌子上，咄咄地逼视着对面的律师。 

“先听听原因也不迟。”一头棕色盘发，从年龄来看，长姊模样的中年女性端坐在靠椅上，眉头微蹙，语气不急不缓地说。 

“真没想到妈妈的思想居然这么前卫，’我希望将遗体烧成灰，洒在那片森林深处的隧道尽头’，cool——”穿着时尚的年轻女孩儿翘着腿，露出满不在乎的笑容。 

她的指尖拈着数张陈列字迹的纸，无视哥哥从旁边投来的怒瞪，在空中一晃一晃。 

“我度过了很好的一生，尽可能坚持到了最后，现在我要去赴约，去做这漫长人生每一分每一秒都渴望” 

“别念了！” 

三兄妹对面，梳着背头的律师不为所动地拿出一把黄铜钥匙，向盘发的中年女性递了过去。 

“入野女士说过，你们需要知道的，都在这里面了。” 

…… 

破旧的石制神龛散落在草丛中，一副多年没有修缮也无人祭拜的荒凉景象。 

”就是这里，沿小路左拐。“棕色盘发的中年女性怀里抱着瓷罐，单手拿起一幅卷边轻微泛黄的画纸，比对着窗外的风景。 

急促的刹车声，猛打方向盘后油门直踩到底，两侧翠绿的森林向后方飞速倒退，开车的男人不满地嘟囔：“大姐，你不会真信了妈妈画的童话故事吧。” 

“去看看不就知道了。”后座的年轻女孩笑嘻嘻地说，”要是真有那条红色的隧道，穿过隧道真有一条河，再往前真的有一座红色的桥……信一信也没什么要紧啦。“ 

“妈都说了不要过河更不要上桥，走到隧道尽头停下就行。” 

”你这不是挺信的嘛。“ 

”要你这丫头多嘴。“ 

”看路！这可真够颠的——“女孩拽紧了侧上方的把手，皱起脸，句子被颠簸得支离破碎。 

在她手边的后座上，散落着数十张色彩陈旧的画纸，普普通通的手绘风格，不知道作者是谁，也不知道是为什么费心画了这么多，还颇为用心地配上了手写的文字。 

车内光线暗淡看不清细节，风翻动着画纸的边角，最上面的一张依稀是一个穿绿白条纹T恤的女孩，抱着一条通身莹白的龙的脑袋，亲昵地蹭着脸颊。 

…… 

“Woo……”女孩打开车门，走到呆呆发怔的哥哥和大姐身边，头一次露出了有些正经的神色。 

“不知道为什么，有种很——了不得的感觉啊。” 

在三人面前，是可以用宏伟来形容的油漆斑驳脱落的红色城墙，和长长的看不清通往何处的幽暗隧道，洞口那端仿佛有看不见的眼睛，在暗中不怀好意地窥伺。 

阴冷如有实质的风打着旋，从他们身侧穿过，带起一阵近似颤栗的紧绷感。 

“走吧。”率先回神的大姐恢复一贯的面无表情，朝洞口走去。 

穿过漆黑的隧道，走过空旷无声的教堂，高处镶嵌的彩色玻璃，投下流转的光，落满灰尘的木质长椅，似乎还在等待过往游人的休憩。 

大姐从年轻女孩手里接过画，画中的景象与现实交错，仿佛某种超越时空的隐喻。三人开头还有心情作出评论，到后面谈话的气氛慢慢消散，空气里只有单调得近乎寂寥的足音。 

迎着光扑面而来的，是一片青草盛放的坡地。 

“在这里吗？”年轻男人咽了口口水，放轻了声音。 

棕色盘发的中年女性抿紧唇角，微眯双眼望向远方，环抱瓷罐的手臂缓缓收紧，忽然拔脚继续往前走去。 

多日没有下雨，布满怪石的河床里流淌的勉强可被称作“溪流”，大姐穿着高跟鞋，以堪称矫健的步伐到了对岸。不顾身后弟弟和妹妹喊着让她等等的声音，迈步向前，直到视野中出现了一座桥。 

那座桥。 

仿佛经年累月佩戴的面具裂开了一条缝，中年女性瞳孔微微张大，脑中一闪而过的却是母亲在世时从来不曾让她们目睹，直到去世才赠送给她们的画幅。 

可笑的童话故事，浪漫的爱情故事，小女孩的幻想故事。被定义为“故事”的画作最后，绿白条纹上衣的女孩和齐耳发的少年手拉着手。 

“那你呢，你怎么办，我们还会见面吗？” 

“一定会见面的。好了，去吧，不要回头。” 

这只是一个母亲小时候来过的，废弃的主题公园。大姐在心里默念。现在回去，把骨灰带走，按照原计划和父亲葬在一起。 

……或者是，继续往前走，进入那座怪诞的小镇，找到“故事”的真相。 

怀中冰冷的瓷罐贴着她的手臂，没有在原地踟蹰多久，大姐似乎下定某个决心，绷紧了下颌的线条，抬脚——朝着通往桥的方向。 

迈出去的步伐将要落下的瞬间，有清风徐徐而来，仿佛温柔的推手，将她卷向来处的隧道。瓷罐扣紧的盖子在风中掀开，不顾她惊慌而徒劳的阻拦，淡灰色的尘埃星星点点扬起，随风飘卷。 

风里有轻轻的呢喃，是母亲熟悉而亲切的音色。 

“谢谢你们送我过来。” 

…… 

“真奇怪啊，明明是七十多岁的老婆婆了。”穿绿白条纹上衣的女孩趴在桥的栏杆上，有些新奇又有些怀念地望着自己在河面上的倒影。 

“还想让你看看我长大后的样子呢。”她转过身，弯起圆圆的眼睛：“谁知道一看到你，一下又变回了那个十几岁的小女孩。” 

通身莹白的龙盘旋在她身前，温柔地俯下头颅，一如六十年前那个夜晚。 

“我来接你了，千寻。”


End file.
